Family Matters
by TheHumanShield
Summary: What would happen if the events of Moon ended differently? What if they saved the world, rather than destroyed it? What would their lives be like now that the Untoten are gone, or are they?  M For Gore/Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I recently got really into the story behind the Call of Duty: Zombies game and I thought to myself "What would happen if Richtofen didn't replace Sammantha permanently and it was only part of a plan to save the world?" Then I said "Wait, I have an imagination. I could make it happen." and this is what came out of it. Most of my info on the game comes from The Wiki, so if I get a fact wrong please tell me

**DISCLAIMER: Call of Duty: Zombies belongs to Treyarch**

**(Richtofen's POV)**

Dear Diary,

Twelve years.

Twelve years since Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and I defeated that blasted little girl Samantha and her army of the undead.

Twelve years since we all decided to get help for our respective problems. Dempsey's anger, Nikolai's drinking, Takeo's antisocial tendencies, and my "Insanity".

Twelve years since we went our separate ways to look for any surviving family or to start new ones. It was during that time Dempsey found a wife and had a son, Nikolai reconciled with his daughter, and I found a family to call my own. People who I could actually stand to be around and be truly happy with and would risk everything just to keep them safe. I was doing a very good job too, until that one day when everything changed. And that, is where the story begins.

**(Third Person POV)**

The date is Saturday March 13, 1974. The location is Washington D.C., the home of Tank Dempsey, his wife Mary, and their son John. The house is abuzz with activity as the family prepares for the coming of friends and their families.

"John! I told you to turn off the television and get ready! Your father's friends will start arriving at any moment! Plus those zombie movies will give you nightmares" Mary tells from the kitchen were she is preparing dinner. The movie playing was George A. Romero's "Night of the Living Dead".

"But mom, dad said I could. Please just a little longer." John, the twelve year old son,pleaded from the couch. It was then that Tank walked into the room dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue striped dress shirt that was untucked.

"Yeah Mary, let the kid have a bit of fun. Plus the zombies in this movie aren't even scary, are they sport? Besides the guys aren't that stuck up. Well maybe Takeo is, but I heard he's gotten better." he said while ruffling John's hair, which his mother had neatly combed earlier, making him smile.

"I don't care Tank. This is the first time we get to meet them and after how you talk about them, I want it to perfect." she said while walking through the door that lead to the kitchen.

"I know, it's just that their war old buddies of mine and they wouldn't really care that much anyways so just calm down will you." he said while giving her a kiss. She returned the kiss but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Oh , there here!" and with that she detached herself from Tank and ran over to the front door with him right behind her only at a slower pace. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of a middle age man with thinning brown hair, wearing an outfit similar to Tank's only the shirt was a dark red and opened up to reveal a white undershirt. Next to him was a beautiful young women in a light blue untucked shirt and a pair of bell bottomed jeans.

"Hello I'm Mary, Tank's wife. You must be Nikolai right?" she said while letting them into the house.

"Da, that's me. Tank has told me a lot about you. This is my daughter Natasha." Nikolai said in a heavy Russian accent. Mary shook hands with Natasha giving her a friendly smile. It was then that Tank walked up to the small group.

"There he is. Come here Tank, give us a hug." Nikolai said with outstretched arms. The two men embraced in a manly hug while the women watched with smiles.

"Good to see you again Nikolai. Still a raging drunk?" he asked with a smirk.

"Tank!" Mary scolded her husband.

"No no its quite alright. To answer question, no, I've been sober for one year now." Nikolai said with a proud look on his face.

"It took some encouragement on my part to even get him into the program, it took even more to make him stay with it." Natasha said with a lighter Russian accent than her father. Said father just muttered under his breath in Russian like a kid who just got in trouble with his mother.

"Yeah I can imagine. You should have seen him when we met, there wasn't a time when I saw him without a vodka bottle in his hand." the smirk on his face growing wider at Nikolai's face perking up at the aforementioned beverage.

"Well come on then, let's stop standing there and go to sit down shall we?" Mary said pointing the way into the other room. Before she could follow her husband and his friend her attention was grabbed by a knock at the door.

When she opened the door she was met with the sight of a short Japanese man wearing dark brown pants that matched his green shirt, neatly tucked in to said pants. He was smiling and sported a small black mustache that was neatly groomed along with his short cut black hair.

"Oh hello there. You must be Takeo, I'm Mary." she said showing the man inside.

"Yes, hello I am Takeo." he said while doing a small bow. "Has anyone else arrived yet?" he said looking around.

"Yes Nikolai arrived here just moments before yourself actually." at the mention of the Russian his smile wavered a bit before composing himself. After giving another small bow and muttering his thanks he left for the other room. She was about to join him when the doorbell rang once more.

"The timing these people have is incredible." Mary muttered to herself while she opened the door to reveal a sharply dressed man in a casual suit with graying hair standing next to a middle aged blonde women in a dress holding the hand of a small girl, also with blonde hair.

"Ah hello zer her fräulein. I am ze doctor Edvard Richtofen, und zis is mine wife Carla und mine daughter Hannah." Edward said in a heavy German accent.

"Hello zer." the women said in an accent much like her husbands while shaking Mary's hand. "Say hello dear." she said to the small girl that looked about ten years old.

"Hello."

"Hello dear. Well let's not just stand here, come inside. Tank is in the other room." Mary said while standing aside to let them in.

After she closed the door she walked into the room where everyone was gathering, where she saw Tank and Edward shaking hands, but she could tell that the smiles on their faces were forced. Along with the smiles on the faces of Nikolai and Takeo when they looked at each other. She made a mental note to ask Tank about it later. It wasn't to long that dinner was ready and they all sat around eating and asking questions.

"Tell me Carla, how did you and Edward meet?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I want to know how the 'good' doctor met his wife." Tank said, the sarcasm at the word 'good' almost undetectable.

"Oh you don't vant to here zat story." Edward said, his voice showing the barest trace of (word).

"Oh come now Edvard, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Vell, about twelve years ago there vas zis convention on medical and technological advances in London. I vent to one of his lectures und found him very brilliant. On za vay back to mine hotel we met again on ze bus. We started to talk und ve got to know each other better during the corse of ze convention. On ze last day he came up to me und asked me, very nervously I might add, if I vould like to go to dinner vith him und I said yes. After zat ve vent out more und about a year later he proposed." after the story the men in the room, minus Takeo, tried there hardest not to burst out laughing at how mushy it sounded. Needless to say they failed.

"Wow Doc, who would have thought that the battle hardened field medic with a heart of ice could be such a romantic." Tank said, his face barley containing a wide grin.

"Ha yeah, who knew she would be one to make you not you." Nikolai continued. At this point Edward's face was beet red and you see steam coming out of his ears.

"Tank, stop it. That story's no different than how you and I met." Mary said, trying to make up for he husbands rudeness. While thinking of getting revenge, Edward used this as his moment.

"Ja Tank, how did you und her fräulein meet? Hmm?" Edward said while he though of sweet revenge. Thinking to lessen the heat on his friend, Nikolai decided to speak.

"Da Tank. It's not so bad, reminds me of how I met first wife." but he regretted those words as soon as he said them.

"Wait, first wife? You mean you had multiple wives?" Natasha said, he voice showing both anger an sadness.

"Eh well, what I meant was, eh. I mean not at the same time." his words falling short, not knowing what to say. In fact, he was only making his situation worse.

"Well why then dad? How many wives did you have, and which one was my mother?" her voice showing more anger at the fact that her dad lied to her about how he never remarried after the divorce with her mother.

"You were first and only child of all wives, and your mother was first wife. It was after she left I started to drink. Happy now?" his voice sounding sad but his face showing anger. No one wanted to say anything because this was a father daughter conversation for later. Wanting to change the mood Mary decided I start talking again.

"So I know from Tank about who you are, but he always fails to remember how you met or what you did together." Mary said after she finished her food.

"Ja, I have ze same problem vith Edvard." Carla said also having finished.

"Da, same." Natasha said, still a little sad at finding out that her mother was the reason he turned into an alcoholic and not his drinking that drove her away.

With all the women looking at the men with questioning eyes they started to get nervous. Even Takeo was nervous as some of the glances were sent his way. Tank was about to answer when their was a knock at the door. All the men sighed in relief for the temporary distraction.

"Oh well who could that be? I better go see." Tank said a little to fast as he practically ran to the door. The women were all confused as to why they were so evasive to the question.

At the front door Tank was shocked at what he found. He just stood their staring at it with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my God. Nikolai, get over here and help me move this!" Tank yelled into the other room, his fear evident in his voice. Wondering what got his friend so frightened Nikolai left strait away to help his friend.

After Nikolai left the people left heard him swear in Russian, whatever they found wasn't good. The women were now completely confused as to what it was that they found at the front door. They then heard grunting and more swears as they moved whatever it was into the living room. Curiosity getting the better of them the other two men also left, followed by gasps of horror and small swears in their own respective language. Not wanting to be left out of whatever was going on the women grabbed the kids and went to the living room where they saw the men standing around a large wooden box.

What was strange about this box though was what it had painted on the top, some sort of glowing white question mark that was on both sides of the lid. In the center of the lid was a letter. She looked over at her husband who had a distressed look on his face. A look that was matched by the other men in the room.

Everything was silent until Edward took the letter of the lid and opened it. He began to read.

"You vill be needing zis, VERY soon. Love Samantha."

**A/N:** That's it for chapter one. I'm not sure how it really turned out but I think it will do for now. Nice little cliffhanger I got here too. As always Review and leave any constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I really should be working on My Little Ellis but this one idea won't leave me alone, so I apologize for the fans of my other story.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Call of Duty: Zombies and all it's glitches belongs to Treyarch.**

The room was silent when Edward finished reading the short note. None of the women knew what it ment but it appeared the men did by the looks on thier faces. Their faces showed something none of them has seen before, fear. Mary decided that enough was enough and wanted some answers.

"Tank, anyone, please tell me what in the world is going on. What is this box and who is Samantha?" the last part was directed toward her husband.

"Vell, if mine calculations are correct, it vould appear zat our past has caught up vith us, und Samantha is coming for her revenge." Edward said sound completely calm, his face now showing a neutral expression.

"But that doesn't answer my questions." Mary said, now facing Edward with a look that made the doctor flinch.

"Okay okay, yezh. Ze box here iz called ze Mystery Box. It iz called so because-" Edward started to explain but was interrupted by loud moans and breaking glass. Everyone turned to face the direction the noise came from and as soon as they did the women screamed and clutched the children at what they saw.

They saw a gray pale looking man with glowing yellow eyes breaking through the window. What was worse was that there were at least ten of them, all trying to break in trough different windows, and they all had bits of flesh hanging off of them. The men in the room wasted no time in running into the kitchen where they each grabbed a steak knife. The women were still screaming by the time the men returned with their weapons. Each one went after the monsters closest to their loved ones while Takeo took out any strays. Once the monsters were all dead the men looked at each other and nodded in an unspoken agreement.

"We have to leave, NOW! Nikolai, help me take the box to my car. Takeo, get them to Richtofen's car and Richtofen, cover us." Tank yelled out orders but was met with no movement.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" he told them, trying to get them to move.

"Tank, there's one problem. Ve didn't take a car." Edward said with the same indifferent look that he plastered on his face when the monsters broke in. Tank looked over to Nikolai, praying he had a car.

"Sorry Tank, took a cab." Tank looked over at Takeo.

"I walked" Takeo said, the smile long seince dropped from his face. Tank looked like he was about to explode but he got himself under control.

"Okay, new plan. Nikolai and I are gonna get the box into my car. Richtofen and Takeo are gonna cover us. Mary, you grab everyone else and get in the car alright. Mary you have to trust me okay?Good." everyone nodded when their part was called. Everyone left to go do their specific job while Tank ran into his bedroom and pulled a safe out from under his bed. After opening it he took out a set of twin M1911 pistols. What was strange about them was that they were a reddish tint and had weird markings all over them. He ran back into the other room where the rest were waiting. He walked up to Takeo and put one of the guns in his hand.

"Takeo, your gonna be driving the women and kids to the Pentagon. Take this and protect them with your life." Takeo just took the gun and nodded his understanding. Mary just looked at he husband in shock. Weren't the rest coming to? She decided to voice her question.

"What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" she asked with pleading eyes. He just shook his head slowly.

"I can't. Even if I did, the car will barely fit all of you. Don't worry, me and the other guys will find another way to the Pentagon. Trust me." he added a reassuring smile to make sure she would leave with the others. He ended the conversation by placing the other gun in her hand. Mustang. Twin brother to the one Takeo now held, Sally. She looked at her hand and back to him.

"Just encase, and only in emergencies." his voice was deadly serious when he said the last part. She nodded and have him a kiss. He ran off to help Nikolai with the box. After everyone was loaded into the car Takeo drove off, taking directions from Mary.

The rest were in the back crying, either from the stress of the situation or the thought of not seeing the others again, Takeo could not tell. He kept his eyes focused on the road and on the directions given to him, all the while thinking about his promise to the American he used to hate. It wasn't long before they reached the Pentagon. When they pulled up to the gates they found out that their was no one guarding them they decided to just drive through. He parked the car just outside the doors and told everyone to get out.

"And now we wait."

After and hour or so Takeo started to get worried. He realized that it had taken him less than 30 minuets to get there by car, and if the others found a car they would have been here by now. Takeo was never a man to worry, especially about those three men, but now that he had their families life's in his hands he hoped they would get here alright. Everything was going fine until he saw shambling figures coming out of the fog. He opted to use his knife because he knew what type of power the gun Tank gave him has and wishes to conserve the single magazine he has.

After dashing off and riding them of the demons that wanted to eat their flesh, he ran back to the car to use The Mystery Box, as to get a more suitable weapon. The others wanted to watch to see what was so special about it. None of them were expecting what happened next. When Takeo opened the lid, they saw a bright light emerge from the box, along with a weapon floating in the air. That wasn't the strangest part, as the floating weapon was switching between a whole armory worth of weapons. When the weapons stopped switching, what Takeo was left with was his favorite and only katana, 死の手, or Death's Hand. Upon seeing it, he made no hesitation to grab it. After which the box closed with a soft creek.

"Sam appears to be feeling very honorable today." Takeo said before opening the box again, hoping to get a firearm of some sort. What he got instead was the demon teddy bear.

Everyone besides Takeo all looked toward the box as soon as they herd an evil disembodied voice laughing. What they saw was a floating, bloody, teddy bear.

"Bye bye! Ha ha!" the box then proceeded to float and disappear in a flash of lightning.

"Forget my previous comment." Takeo said, angered at the fact that he didn't get any sort of gun.

His musings were cut short by the sound of more shuffling feet. Everyone present turned there heads to see two more shadowy figures coming out of the darkness. There was something different about them though, they were shuffling at a pace a zombie would but one looked like it was holding up the other. Realizing who they must be he sheathed his katana and ran over to help. The women were confused at what was happening but soon saw that Takeo was helping a limping Edward and an unconscious Tank. Everyone gasped when they saw the state the two men were in. Tank was covered in blood and cuts while Edward also had some but not as many. Takeo helped the men into a sitting position against the car.

"Edvard, darling, vhat happened?" Carla asked while she kneeled down next to him. She had tears in her eyes when she saw the state her husband was in.

"Ve...ve found a car und vere...vere on our vay here vhen...vhen ve must have run over some glass or something, because ve started to spin out of control und ve crashed. I made it out relatively fine, Tank has a punctured lung und three broken ribs, Nikolai, he didn't make it. He vas thrown from ze car." Edward said with difficulty. At the news of Nikolai's death Natasha started to cry uncontrollably, now realizing that she couldn't apologize to her father about how she acted. Everyone else was speechless. All talking and crying was silenced instantly by the sound of moans and scraping feet.

"We cannot wait any longer, we must get inside. Mary, give me your gun, I will be able to open the door while you get Tank and Edward to it." Takeo said. Mary gave him Mustang even though she didn't know how a gun was gonna help open the doors to the Pentagon. Takeo bowed and face the doors. Before anyone could register what happened the doors were blown open by some form of rapid explosion.

Nobody had time to ask questions as the zombies were getting increasingly close. They all got inside and started to follow the directions of Edward who apparently knew where to go. While going down another hallway they heard shouting and gunshots. When they turned a corner they saw four men armed to the teeth fighting off waves of zombies. The four people they saw were the President, the Vice President, the Army General, and the Secretary of Defense.

"So what your telling me mister president is that you've fought these things before?" said the general.

"Yes I did, back when Kennedy was in office. I fought with him along side Castro and McNamara." president Nixon said after taking his shotgun and shoving it in a zombies mouth and pulling the trigger. They kept fight until the secretary got overrun and was downed, before the zombies could eat him though Takeo ran in and sliced them up with his katana. Seeing as how they were the last zombies of the wave everyone looked at him as he helped the secretary to his feet.

"Thank you for the save, but who are you?" he said with a shake of Takeo's hand.

"My God, is it really you boys again?" Nixon said after getting a better look at the new group.

"Ja, her president. Ve have come for ze teleporters. Ve haven't much time." Edward said while ushering the rest of his group into the room.

To say the women and children were shocked at the fact that their father/husband knew the president of the united states was an understatement. What happened in their past to allow them to know a president, have a magic box filled with weapons, and dealt with zombies and their demonic master? The questions were over flowing their minds but before they could ask any they were ushered into an elevator by president Nixon, soon followed by Takeo still holding Tank and Edward. Nixon told the other three to wait their and draw the zombies attention while he took them to the teleporter room. Before he left, the general gave him a small radio as to keep in contact in case something happened.

The ride down was uneventful to which Takeo utilized the time to try and wake up Tank by slapping him across the face, hard. It wasn't working but he was having fun so he didn't care. When they reached their floor they departed and started to walk towards another elevator, this one bigger than the other. Once inside Nixon's radio went off.

"Mr. President, it's too quiet up here. We feel that they might be on to you." the general's voice came from the other end.

"Okay, thank you. We'll be extra careful." was Nixon's reply. They were all interrupted from their musings by a groaning coming from one of the corners of the elevator. Everyones head turned, thinking it was a zombie, but it turned out to be Tank waking up from his "nap".

"God damn, why do I feel like I got hit by a train?" He asked looking up at everyone in the elevator. Takeo was avoiding his gaze by looking at his nails while whistling inconspicuously. Tank growled but did nothing else.

"Never mind. I assume we got to the Pentagon?" he asked. They all nodded their response.

"On our way to the teleporters?" more nods.

"Good."

Before he could ask another question the doors opened to reveal an empty, dark hallway. They exited and worked their way towards the teleporter. Once they reached it they discovered that the power was off and someone had to go turn it on. Takeo started to walk off when he heard the shrieks and moans of zombies.

"Rictofen, protect them while me and Takeo go turn the power on." Tank yelled, taking Nixon's pistol.

Takeo lead the way by slashing through and zombies, the pistols being out of ammo, that got close while Tank took out any from the back. Once they found it Tank flipped the switch and the lights all turned on. The bad news was that it also alerted the zombies to their presence and made them a prime target.

"Takeo get back to the teleporter, I'll cover you." Tank said to Takeo who stayed by the door to make sure none got in. Takeo nodded and started back.

The plan was going great until a man with wild gray hair came out from nowhere and blocked Tank, taking his pistol and blocking him in a room full of zombies. When the man finally moved their was a horde of the undead bastards in front of him.

He was surrounded.

Knowing that this was it he used his last moments to send a final message via the intercom system by the door.

"Goodbye, I love you." saying it no louder than a whisper, but loud enough to be heard.

When Takeo got back to the teleporter Tank has just finished his message, Mary and John both started crying, knowing full well what he ment. Takeo ran back to the door but was stopped by Richtofen who only closed his eyes an shook his head. Takeo nodded his understanding and went back to the teleporter, but not before clearing a desk of all it's contents with a swift hand and an aggravated yell. He grudgingly stepped into the device and waited for Rictofen to start it up. Only he didn't join them.

"Edvard? Vhat are you vaiting for?" Carla pleaded with her husband to get in the machine, but he only looked down with a look of sadness on his face.

"Zis version of ze teleporter vas a prototype version, isn't it her president?" Edward said looking at Nixon. He nodded his head yes.

"Vell zen I'm afraid zat I have to stay here to activate it." his face lit up at what he said next. "Besides, someone haz to stay behind to escort ze president back to his friends."

"No, I can make it back myself." Nixon tried to reason, knowing full well that if someone didn't distract the zombies they would both be as good as dead.

"Nien, zis is somezing I must do." giving the president a look that left no room for argument. He just nodded slowly and gave the German doctor something from his pocket. Rictofen thanked him and Nixon ran off back to the door to watch for any zombies. After he was gone Richtofen turned around and wrote something on a piece of paper and folded it up and held it in front of Carla.

"Take zis und only open it vhen za time is right, trust me you vill know." he gave a reassuring smile and bent down to hug his daughter who had tears in her eyes. "Goodbye."

"Nien daddy, don't leave!" she tried to plead with her father but he just gave her a smile and stood up to walk over to the control panel. Before he could press the buttons needed, Nixon yelled from door.

"Hurry up, they'er coming!" Rictofen only sighed and ran over to the door.

"Go, run! NOW! Come und get me mine little minions! I'm over here Samantha, come und receive your revenge!" he yelled out the door. Nixon then ran back to the elevator as the zombies completely ignored him. Rictofen then ran back to the controls and imputed the coordinates.

"But Edvard, they vill be coming for you. Zat door iz ze only door." Carla cries to her husband. He only offered her a sad smile as he pulls out what Nixon gave him. A grenade.

"Its ze only vay." his voice sad, but his face showing a manic smile that haven't seen the light of day for over twelve years. The zombies are at the door now. He turns back to the controls and presses the send button. Flashes of lightning surround them as they see Edward pulling the pin on the grenade while the zombies surround him. The last thing they hear before the teleporter takes them away was the doctor yelling in a crazed voice.

"Remember, don't be afraid of death! Be afraid of ZE DOCTOR! HAHAHA!" and their vision and hearing was blocked out by the lights and sounds of teleportation.

**A/N:** And then there was one. Only Takeo survived. Sorry but I had to kill them off, it's important to the story. I think. The next chapter beings the POVs. Where? Only I know. I will try to get a chapter in on My Little Ellis before another chapter on this story so look out for that. As always constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


	3. AN

**To all my faithful readers and few reviewers, I am going to be removing this story and reposting it under teen rating in hopes of getting a larger view and review base. I will also be adding a sort of prologue as I feel like I rushed right into the action and neglected the build up of the families of our heroes. Don't expect it up anytime soon because I have another, more popular, story I want to continue and a sequel to a story that is not mine that I also need to start writing. All of this is going to start happening after finals because school comes first no matter how much I dislike it. I hope that you all understand and will continue to keep a watch out for the repost. It will be under the same name so just keep an eye on my profile and the first chapter should be up within the next month or so. Thank you for the understanding and continue being awesome.**


End file.
